Looks Can Be Decieving
by Sapphire Midnight
Summary: Prince Endymion is forced to marry, and Beryl does the picking. He must marry her, or the HIDEOUS Serenity who is rumored to have eaten her own mother! What happens when he finally meets her? Will love conquer deceit? SenshiGenerals!
1. Whispered Rumors

Yup. In case you haven't heard, ConstantElation will be up-dating from my account now. So… yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!!! (Grr! And whomever booted me off of fanfiction… I forgive you! It's _really _depressing to have all of your stories go up in smoke though! Poof! My life's work! Practically. It made me want to cry!!!)

__

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

_ Prologue_

High up in the Celestine Mountains was an heiress, whom was beautiful beyond compare. She wed a commoner, and had been banished there by her King, whom had wanted her all for himself. He killed the woman's only love, leaving her alone, in anguish and hatred. She was about to give up hope, and life, but a goddess appeared to her shortly after the news of her husband's death. She was with child. She still had to be strong, and live through the many troubles of her day. The King Korbalt was a dark, evil man, bent on having his way. He ignored his only son, and most of his concubines, continuing only to dream about the beauty Selene… the one he could never have.

Shortly after Selene found she was with child, the goddess blessed her, and led mountain people, travelers, and commoners to the cave she had donned as her home. It was a large cave, keeping out the constant snow and freezing temperature because of the warmth of the earth. A small stream coursed through the cave, approximately ten miles from the entrance if you took the correct turn. It housed these newcomers, and they offered to stay with their heiress, whom had been banished.

The people loved Selene's kindness and her gentle ways. When she bore the child, she delivered a healthy baby girl that seemed to have an aura of majesty and mystery about her. She was a beautiful baby, and slightly pudgy, but all could tell she would grow out of that stage soon enough. They knew she would be a real beauty… like her mother, Selene.

She was named, _Serenity._

She was the soul thing that brought their people joy and happiness. She was their sun, in the damp, cold, hateful world. She was the life that thrived through all of them. When Serenity was five years of age, the goddess returned, a look of sadness and pity on her face.

_"What? What is it?" _Selene had asked, not prepared for any more bad news or bloodshed. She had lost her true love, she would not lose her beloved daughter.

_"I am afraid that soon rumor will spread of your daughter," the goddess said in the slightly whispery voice of hers that echoed throughout the cavern walls. "When she is older, men will come to see her, wanting to catch a glimpse of her for themselves, and possibly bring her home as a bride, to show others that they have done what others could not. To show others that they have captured the daughter of Selene, the sole woman the King had deemed for himself, yet had not succeeded in gaining."_

_"No!!" _Selene had cried out, clutching the young girl to her chest. _"No one will have her! She is all I have left! If she marries… it will be for love!"_

The goddess shook her head. _"I am sorry. I have already seen the future. When she marries, it will be a royal command."_

_"NO!!!" _Selene shouted, enraged and more defiant, her heart slowly shattering into bits of nothing. _"You're killing me with worry! Don't you see that?" _She asked, eyes filled with such sadness and longing for a normal life that the goddess felt pity for them. _"Is there nothing you can do?"_

_"I could give you protectors for her, if that is your wish," _The goddess commented, having already thought about it long and hard. _"They will be touched by the gods and goddesses, like your daughter and yourself."_

_"Touched by the gods and goddesses--?"_

_"Yes. Your gift, the presence of magic running through your veins. There are not many of you left. That is why I must interfere with fate, and help it along a little."_

Selene slowly gained her confidence back, knowing that what the unearthly woman—goddess—spoke of was true. _"Yes, protectors will help, but make sure that they are all women, and that they will not be affected by my daughter's looks like men might be. There is still the problem of rumors though…"_

The goddess smiled. _"The protectors will grow at the same rate as your daughter, and will be of the same age. They will befriend her, and she them. They will trust each other, for I know that that is what you are concerned about… and I have seen it. You needn't worry."_

_"The rumors?__ What of them?" _Selene asked desperately.

The goddess shrugged, a spark of life and mischief in her eye. _"Do not fret. I shall start the rumors… and they shall be far from true. Your daughter will find her true love, as you wish, but it will not be easy. There will be many trials, and she does not even realize it yet. I am afraid that you will not be able to be there for her long enough to see who the chosen man is though."_

_"As long as she is protected, and has friends, and someone to look after her when I am gone.__ Will you promise me that, goddess?"_

The goddess smiled. _"Yes. I shall promise you that… and much, much more."_

**Chapter One **

**Rumors Haunt the Soul**

Prince Endymion made his was through the courtyard, his face glum. Yesterday was still too intermeshed in his brain when he had hoped to forget all about it. He didn't want to wed, and he didn't want his counselors pestering him about his birthright and promise to the crown. He didn't want advisors reminding him of _duty _and the _promise to his deceased father _whom had been dead for all of three months.

"Oh _En-dy!" _a familiar voice sang seductively, causing him to wince. _Right _when he thought he had finally gotten rid of her.

He groaned, picking up his pace as a dark scowl flit across his brow.

"Endymion!"

He turned a corner, but not quickly enough. She had caught sight of him, and he of her. His jaw clenched and his hands fisted at the sight of her ruby red hair. He had to admit that she was gorgeous, and had a body that called to his as the dehydrated desert-people called for water, but she was _really _starting to annoy him! Sure she was pretty good in bed, but she just didn't satisfy him anymore. She didn't satisfy the deep hunger and lust he had felt for her the first time he had laid eyes on her. He wasn't physically attracted to her anymore, and she couldn't get that through the thick head of hers!

"Endymion," she growled huskily in his ear, grabbing his hand and tugging him to her.

He stiffened. He hadn't known that she would be able to catch up to him so quickly. If he had… he would have gotten his horse and galloped long and hard, going _anywhere _just to get away from her!

"Beryl," he commented tersely.

She gave a low laugh. A laugh that didn't tighten his groins at the sound of it any longer. Her affect had worn off long ago. She was the only one who wouldn't admit it though.

"What do you want?" Prince Endymion asked snidely, not even _wanting _to be patient around her.

She smirked at his face as she cut him off, sidestepping him and turning to be face to face. _"I _just found your father, the _King's, _will," she commented in a carefree voice, all the while grinning like a Cheshire cat.

He paled, then went red with rage. "What?!?" He clenched his fists, trying to re-gain his calm, cool way to handle things. He inhaled a long, deep breath, and then exhaled. "Why should I care what is in his stupid 'will?' I already know that everything belongs to me. I am the only heir to the throne, so I have nothing to worry about." He pushed her aside. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

_"Nothing… _Endy?" She asked, the edges of her wide, thin lips quirking slightly.

He stopped mid-stride, pivoted, and then glared.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" He snarled, hating her more and more every moment.

She smirked once again. "You do not know what your father wrote in his will concerning your… _betrothed…"_

All the color literally drained from his face. "What?!?" He roared, lurching for the thin piece of paper with a red wax seal on it, a flower emblem indented to the envelope to signify his Kingdom.

"No, no, no, you naughty little boy," Beryl teased… or attempted to.

She _really _irked him. "I am _not _betrothed," he growled in his own defense, hoping—praying—that it wasn't true.

"Do you remember that agreement you made with your father, signing the contract about you being wed by the age of your eighteenth birthday… or else _he _got to choose?"

He did _not _like the evil glint he found in her taunting eyes, nor the smug expression playing about her lips. He kept pulling the parchment out of his reach each time he attempted to make a grab for it. Endymion gave up, his back ramrod straight as he clenched his arms tightly to his sides.

"No." He sighed, exasperated. "Tell me what you're getting at Beryl, I tire of your games."

She sniffed, then chose to ignore the comment. "You were five."

"Then of _course _I don't remember signing any damned contract! Just tell me, alright? I will be crowned King in a few day's time, so you better tell me or I will order you off of my property with a price on your head for the delay!" _Not that I won't do it anyway… _He thought grimly. He got his way, always _had _his way, and was going to make certain that it _stayed _that way! He wasn't getting married to any snot-nosed girl that thought she was good enough to be a Princess. Or a Queen for that matter. Unless she was drop-dead gorgeous… she large curved hips and full breasts that would keep his attention, luscious _full _lips the color of a rose… and a voice that made him harden upon hearing it. He gulped. Yep… that would suit him _just fine. _

"It said that if you did not choose your own wife by the time you reached your eighteenth birthday, the royal King, Korbalt Verdur VIII, would get to chose your Queen for you."

Endymion blanched.

"Would you like to know who it is?" She asked huskily, running a hand up and down his firm chest.

"No…" he said, and meant it.

"Too bad. It's me."

"What?!? That's impossible! He only wrote that because you are the only female he _knows, _and he thinks you might actually be able to keep my attention!"

"And I'm doing a _fabulous _job…" she said in a seductive whisper, leaning to let her lips brush against his ear.

He bristled in anger, but quenched it quickly, a smirk of his own falling into place. "Beryl…" He murmured, placing a hand at the small of her back and pressing her against him. She gasped, then smirked also. He hadn't shown much interest in her lately. It was a nice change of pace. He brought his lips firmly against hers in a burning kiss, probing her lips with his tongue immediately. She opened, letting him in and sighed into the kiss as he became more harsh and demanding to the point where it hurt. She moaned, trying to kiss him with as much fervor as he her. He tilted her head up, allowing himself more access as he battled for the captivity and surrender of her mouth.

She groaned.

He didn't.

It was then that he quickly grabbed the parchment, ripped it from her grip, and pushed her away, thoroughly disgusted. He turned his back to her, quickly scanning the so-called will, and then re-read it once again at a slower pace when he was sure she would try to steal it back.

"It says here that Beryl Volder of Powlswolth is to _chose _my bride, not _be _my bride," he stated, turning to face her once again, eyes smoldering as if daring her to mess with him.

"And I chose me," she stated indignantly, her temper flaring as well. She shrugged carelessly. "Sorry _Prince, _but you aren't getting your way with _this. _I _will _be Queen, and _you _are to be my King." She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly, lifting her chin in the air as she glared in his direction.

"No," he said firmly, handing back to her.

"You have no say in the matter!" She screeched, bristling with anger.

"That's where you're wrong. It says you must chose someone, it doesn't matter of their blood-lines as long as it is a female and near the correct age, and that 'if thou so happens to chose thou self, thou must also chose another for thy choice of preference.'" He grinned triumphantly. "This means that I can choose between you… or the other girl you choose to pick. Believe me, no matter who you choose, I will prefer her over you _any _day."

Beryl pursed her lips, silently glaring at his darkly handsome form. She had assumed he would choose her willingly. She hadn't known she had lost his attention so vastly. At least she had lasted longer than the others. _Much _longer.

_That's just because I'm more beautiful and am better in bed, _she told herself silently, trying to boost her own self-esteem. A slow, twisted grin stretched across her lips. She would just have to choose someone hideously ugly; who wouldn't keep him interested in bed, and was completely dull and stupid. That shouldn't be too hard. Any girl… any female of the Kingdom would answer this call. They would have to, it was a royal order, the last dying request of the late King.

It dawned on her as the sweetest, most wonderful epiphany of her time. It was too good to be true. He would pant, sweat, have _nightmares _about the 'female' she would chose. He would sooner fall to his _death, _than marry the ugliest, most _horrid _creature on the planet! He would be hers for sure, and everything would fall into plans from there. He would be hers… she would have it no other way.

"Do you remember the rumors that have been flying about… at Mount Celestine? They have been traveling about the place for almost fifteen years now…" she said it pleasantly… and _nothing _was 'pleasant' in Beryl's opinion. Endymion became instantly suspicious. "It is said the Selene was cursed when she chose to wed a man other than your father… the King. It carried that curse to her one and only child before the father died. It is said that a demon-child was born in the mountains, killing all that came to try to help them and bring them food and blankets. It is said that they eat only snow… and the blood from wild animals and then they roll around in the animal's fat and cartilage, leaving it with them until it rots so bad that you can _never _get the stink from their skin. Then… ten years ago… after both mother and daughter had been completely crazy for all those years, the fifteen year old girl _killed _her mother… the one and only being who had ever… _would _ever… love the raving beast."

During the story Endymion had gone deathly still, scarcely breathing. He knew the rumors well… and there were a lot worse than the one she dared to tell.

"Then, four girls of the _exact same age _went up the mountain side, alone, together. They were friends, and were trying to prove to the world that there _was _not Snow-girl, now Blood-beast, and no Demon-spawn. They were wrong… deathly wrong. When they got near the top of the mountain they found a cave that stretched out as big as an entire Kingdom down below. They entered there, and found a stream to drink from. They would have died if they didn't get water into their bodies. It was then that a bloody, grimy, ugly looking creature—it didn't even resemble a girl—leapt through the air and attacked them, furious that someone entered her home without warning, and for using up her only water supply.  She realized that they were of her age, and she had been so lonely after the death of her mother that she needed company. So she bewitched them, making them think they had been best friends since the beginning of time, and that she would never harm them. They have stayed with her, in a trance, under that spell, up until this time, and it still remains. They still do not know that they should be afraid of her. They do not know that she could kill any one of them—all of them!—in only a single moment, with one single stray thought. She is a beast, with a curse on her and anyone that sees or intermingles with her."

"They are mere rumors. No one lives in the mountain, and there are no caves."

Beryl raised a single brow. "Oh? And have you _been _there? Have you seen it for yourself? Rumors start somewhere, do they not? They all have a bit of truth behind them."

"It's folly," Endymion snapped, but his bones had gone cold and his hands were now clammy. Shivers raked through his body. She wouldn't choose _her, _the Demon-spawn… would she?

"Is it? Did you not once send up your two men and close companions there to see if the rumors held true? Andrew and Ann, am I correct? Did they ever return?" Beryl knew she had once when his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I sent them… but they _wanted _to go. They wanted to prove to everyone that there was nothing to be afraid of. I think Ann just went for the adventure, and to pronounce to everyone how brave she was. She wanted my praise… and it was something I would never give her. I liked her… but it was never more than that."

"And they didn't return, did they?" Beryl asked, fake-pouting, grinning triumphantly to herself on the inside.

He turned away from her, his heart clenching painfully. "No. They didn't."

"I bet she killed them both, along with those psycho witches she now has! You can always ask her when I ask for her to come and visit… or do you wish to make things easier for all of us and agree to marry me instead?"

Now he glared at her with nothing but pure hatred in his eyes. "I will still never marry you, as I have proclaimed earlier. If this 'demon-child' doesn't exist, then you will have to pick another female for me. I will _not _yield to the likes of _you!" _He spat at her, on the cobblestone floor, just before her feet to show her what he thought of her.

She was positively livid with rage, seething. "Oh she will come, and when she does… you will see how hideously _ugly _she is and welcome me to your warm embrace, never wanting to let go."

"Don't count on it," he spat.

He turned on his heel and left her standing there, not even glancing back at her. He had to admit that he was a _little _frightened… with all the rumors flying about… but surely she wasn't a _real _being, and if she was… hopefully not _human! _He wouldn't have to worry… not for long anyway. Beryl would find out that there was no such thing as the She-demon, and he would be free of her soon enough.

Still, an odd feeling kept nagging at the back of his mind. Curiosity, hatred, wonder, and many more emotions swamped his mind. He would have to go to his generals for support. They could reassure him if no one else could. If not… maybe they would know a few more… interesting tales to tell him to ready himself for her arrival.

He shuddered, praying to every being that could possibly exist that she wasn't a true human… or even a weird version of one that wasn't completely sane.

Now what was her name again? He had heard it so many times… he had to have remembered it from all those haunting stories. Ah yes… now he remembered.

_Serenity.___

That was it.

She didn't sound like some dreadful creature that was about to leave the entire land in shambles. Then again… looks can be deceiving.

So…. How do you like it? You better review if you read this, okay?!? And thank you! I'm glad you took the time to read my fic! Bye ya'll! wink                    


	2. Rose Seal: What Say the Stars?

I'm so sorry! All I can do is apologize to you guys! You don't deserve this, and I know what it's like to wait for chapters from authors and stories you REALLY like, but the worst part is that not only am I impatiently waiting for up-dates, I'm also being the one the cause YOU GUYS to wait for MY up-dates! tear I really am incredibly sorry! Please be patient with me. I know it's hard, and you already have been for so long, so I thank you. Here's a long awaited chapter. I sincerely apologize.

Sadly, the beginning part of this chapter is not something I'm very proud of, but when you get to Mamoru and his Generals, I think you will all like that part.

I hope.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon!

**MakotoLita AmiAmy ReiRaye MinakoMina **(Just F.Y.I.)

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

**Ch.**** 2**

Serenity walked through the warmth of the cave as she talked to the numerous people that were presently meandering through, trading, chatting with friends, and buying and selling. She spotted the creek just beyond the people and let out a small shout for joy as she ran towards where her friends were sitting. A large smile graced her rosy pink lips as her silver hair blew out behind her. Her friends looked up from what they were doing and all smiled in return.

"Hello, Serenity. How are you doing this morning?" Ami greeted. She had been busy reading a book, but it was one she had read multiple times, and would gladly put down again for her friend.

Serenity laughed, the sound seeming to light up the whole cave. "I'm _wonderful! _Guess what you guys? Andrew said he would bring us back something from the Market place! Something yummy and sweet he said!"

Her friends grinned knowingly at one another. "So _that's _why you're in such a good mood," Makoto stated wryly, a sparkle in her eye.

Rei snorted. "Trust Serenity to _always _be thinking about her stomach."

Serenity glared at her. "That's not very nice! He said he's going to bring back something for _all _of us! Maybe I should tell him that you didn't care since you were in such a bad mood this morning, and that I'll have to have it instead."

Rei stood up from her spot near the stream, glaring daggers at the silver-haired beauty. "That just goes to show the real you, Serenity. You're _greedy!" _She screeched, causing a few passers by to look over and smile in understanding. They were always used to those two bickering. It never meant anything. Everyone could tell what good friends the two were; what good friends they _all _were.

"I am not greedy!" Serenity stated back defiantly, and then began to snivel. "I'm not."

Rei rolled her eyes. "Ugh. And you're such a crybaby too!"

"Okay, you guys. I think that's enough," Makoto stated with a forced smile and a sweat-drop.

Minako watched with a small smile. "Ah, just forget about it. Those two will stop arguing soon enough—hopefully before Andrew gets here. I've always hated it when he leaves though. He says that _someone _has to keep in contact with the outside world, but I still don't think it should be him."

Serenity leaned forward with a wide smile across her face. "Aw… does someone have a little crushy-poo on Andrew?"

Minako nearly fell over, a scarlet blush covering her cheeks. "N-no! What ever gave you that idea?"

Makoto gazed off into the distance with hearts in her eyes. "I think we _all _do," she said in a dreamy voice. "He looks _just _like my old boyfriend."

The girls gave her a weird look, and were about to continue their little conversation when a shout interrupted them from a far distance away. The girls were automatically on their feet, tensed and on the ready, when Andrew came jogging toward them. The girls let their guard down, sitting back down while Serenity dipped her feet in the cool water.

"Girls, I brought you all something!" He said as he came over to where they were sitting. He pulled out sweets and handed one to each of them. All five girls smiled their thanks and dug in, albeit _not _as enthusiastically as Serenity. They all sweat-dropped while watching her eat.

"Slow down Serenity, you're being rude," Ami said, slightly reprimanding.

Rei snorted. "More like acting like a _pig," _she muttered under her breath, getting the result she had hoped for: Serenity to stop eating.

Instead she was coughing and hitting her chest while trying to inhale air. Finally she asked, _"What _did you just call me?!" She had, of course, heard quite clearly.

Rei raised an eyebrow. "You heard me. Do you _want _me to repeat it?"

Serenity glared. "Why you—"

"That's enough you guys, don't fight on my account," Andrew pleaded, hands held up in an 'I give up' sort of way while he sweat-dropped.

Both girl's flushed and turned away from each other, neither saying another word.

Ami blinked. "Wow. We should have you here more often," she stated, and received two death-glared because of it.

She too decided to say silent after that.

"So what happened in the Market place today, Andrew?" Minako asked, her full attention on him.

He turned to her and smiled. "I was actually stocking up on food and supplies since we're running low here."

Serenity was at full attention. "Don't we have enough for everybody?" She asked, voice full of concern.

This time she was the one who received the smile. "Yes, we do now. I'll have to go back and get more before the week is over though, or else the people will starve throughout winter. I'm afraid with so many new people here, the crops won't be enough to sustain everybody."

"But you've taken care of everything?" She wanted to know, still uncomfortable about the whole situation. She didn't want any of these nice people to starve! Especially because of herself!

Andrew nodded his head. "Everything is fine, Serenity."

She sighed in relief, along with the others. "What would we ever do without you, Andrew?" Ami asked in all sincerity.

He grinned ruefully. "Starve?"

Makoto punched him lightly in the arm. "Ha ha, you big gloat," she stated affectionately.

"Do you have any news for us?" Rei wanted to know.

His brow furrowed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out white parchment and seemed to stare at it with a far-off look. He looked concerned and… confused maybe? He looked slightly sad.

It was then that Ann decided to grace them with her presence. "Hey girls, hey Andrew! How're y'all doing?" Her cheerful expression fell when she saw the troubled look on Andrew's face and the curious and concerned looks on the five girls'. "What's going on here?" She noticed that Andrew was looking at some form of parchment in his hand and then noticed that it was bleached to a crisp white, and had a seal of the red rose on it. That could mean only one thing: it came from the King.

Ann knelt down next to Andrew as he continued to gaze at the seal on the back of the parchment. "Who's it addressed to?" She asked gently, wondering if somehow the King had found Selene, only to find that it was too late, and that she was already dead. Or maybe it was for them, hoping to find that they were still alive. It sparked a glimmer of hope inside of her. _Endymion__… _Ann thought with longing. Or maybe…

Ann looked at Serenity as dread filled her. She hoped and prayed that it had nothing to do with her or _any _of the girls whom had become her close friends!

Slowly, Andrew flipped it over as his eyes seemed to go out of focus. He already knew which name was on it though. He didn't have to re-read it to know. "It's for Serenity."

Everyone turned to look at her as she processed the words. No one had _ever _sent Serenity mail before. Everyone looked if it was dooms-day.

And then Serenity broke out into a brilliant smile and reached for the parchment. "For me?! Wow! My first piece of mail ever! It's so pretty too. And look! It's sealed with a red-waxed rose!"

That statement only seemed to make Ann and Andrew paler.

When she finally opened it Ami urged, "Read it out loud Serenity."

"Yeah," Minako said, leaning forward to hear every word.

Makoto nodded encouragement and Rei crossed her arms. "If she even knows _how _to read," she scoffed.

Serenity didn't even act like she had heard her. "It says:

_Dear Serenity of the __Celestine__Mountains_

_We must bring you the unfortunate news of King Corbalt VIII's death. I am sure you are well aware of the late King's partiality toward your mother. Now, his will states that he wishes to bring you out of exile to meet his son, the high Prince of Earth. The request of your presence is immediate. We look forward to your arrival and await your reply. _

_Your__ Highly esteemed Magistrate,_

_Artemis Freemont._

Serenity held the opened letter in her cold, trembling hands as she stared at the parchment, unmoving. Finally, after a pause of intense silence, she turned to look up at Andrew. "What does this mean? Why must I go? Is it a necessity? Am I able to decline?" Her eyes searched his pleadingly. "I don't want to leave! I've never left the confinements of this cave! I grew up here my entire life! It's all I know! And what about the people here? What will they do if I leave? The only reason their here was because mother—because I—"

"Calm _down, _Serenity! Grab a hold on yourself! There must be a reason for their requesting your presence. I don't think they'll _hurt _you." Andrew looked more shaken than Serenity did. He ran a hand through his hair repeatedly and started pacing, then stopped to think before he picked up his pacing again. "This is not good…" he finally breathed.

"What's not good?" Makoto and Minako asked together, unable to handle the tension any longer.

"What's going on?" Ami asked, unable to concentrate on her book even if she had wanted to.

Still their was no response. Andrew acted as if their words never reached him, and Ann was covering her mouth with her hands, no sounds coming out, only strangled noises. Finally she removed her hand a fraction only to say, "This can't be…"

"Will someone _please _spit it _out _already?!" Rei screeched. "You're going to have to tell us at _some _time or another!"

Serenity was now greatly worried. No sound penetrated her vocal cords. She was barely able to think clearly. Would she have to go? Would she have to leave everything she had ever known behind? Who was King Corbalt? Who was Prince Endymion? Should she know these names? She knew stories of a King Corbalt her mother told her when she was very young, but could they be related to the dead king mentioned in this letter?

And how did these people know she was here, or how to reach her? How did they know about her at all?

_What_ did they know?

"She will have to go."

Serenity snapped out of her thoughts at this. She stared up at Andrew, her mouth slightly agape as he looked down at her with pity in his eyes.

"I know you don't want to…" he continued, "but you can not refuse a royal request. It is what got your mother into a bit of trouble in the first place, if I remember correctly."

Serenity had nothing to say.

"They won't expect you to come alone," Andrew continued. "Your friends may come with you if that is what you want. A lady should never be unescorted. The… Prince… may think you as tainted."

Serenity didn't want to hear his words. _Tainted? _

"Will you come with us?" Minako asked, desperation in her voice.

Serenity blinked, and hope flickered in her mind. Why hadn't she thought of that? She grasped Andrew's hands. They were warm. She squeezed tightly. "Yes, please come. I want you to come too!" She looked at Ann also. "Both of you! I need you two to be there with me if I go!"

"You _will _go." Andrew looked determined. "You _must _go, or they will send someone to search for you. I know about this sort of thing personally." That confused the girls, but they didn't have time to ask questions. "The land isn't as peaceful as it is here," Andrew continued. "You don't know what they may do."

Ann and Andrew each gave each other troubled looks. "We can't go with you…" Ann finally said, causing the five girls' hearts to sink into despair. "It would only make things more… difficult."

Andrew looked pained. "She's right. We can't go. It would bring up multiple questions I'm sure Ann and I don't want to deal with right now. Our arrival would only make your appearances… worse."

Serenity shook her head. "I don't understand…" she finally managed.

Andrew patted her hand, and then pulled his hands out of her grasp. "I'm sorry, but everything will have to be better explained later. For now, you need to know that the Prince is a good man, but he has a dark side. Stay on his good side my dear Serenity, at least for my sake. If trouble brews, send a letter to Ann or myself, and we will come as fast as we are able."

Ann nodded rapidly at this.

Serenity's protectors looked uneasy still, even though their Princess seemed to calm slightly. Their shared worried glances as they shifted every so often. They needed to get Andrew and Ann alone to ask some important questions. In order for that to happen though, they needed Serenity to be far, far away.

"Another thing," Ann added as an afterthought, causing everyone to look at her. She in turn was looking directly at Serenity. "Your appearance is unique, Sere. You will want to disguise yourself to the best of your abilities before your confrontation with the Prince."

"Should I make myself ugly to keep onlookers away?" Serenity asked. She used to play this game with her mother and friends, and thought of it as fun. Now she wasn't so sure. Why should she disguise herself? Were things outside of the cave walls really that bad?

"No!" Ann said hurriedly, and then more softly, "no. Change your hair color to a more well-known color, and we'll get a cloak for you to wear. A hood should suffice for the time being. We'll have to plan everything exceedingly carefully."

"Perhaps you should go to Alan and get some parchment and an inkwell from him so you can send your response ahead of you to let the Prince know you are on your way." Andrew wouldn't look at anyone. "You will need to pack as well. I'm sure Molly will get you a good supply of food for your journey. You will need to set out tomorrow. The journey will take three days."

Ami looked at him oddly. "How do you know that?"

Serenity wasn't paying attention, however. "Tomorrow? It's so soon! And I can't possibly take our store of food! What about all the other people staying here? They'll starve before the frosts even come!"

Andrew gave her a firm scowl, glare in place. "You will do this and accept the food or I will see to it that no one gets _any _food. What do you like better, Serenity? Do you want me to deal with problems as they arrive, and go into town tomorrow to stock up more food to prevent the _possibility _of people starving, or do you wish for everyone to actually _starve?! _I'm sure the people here would go into worrying _fits _if you didn't leave with everything you could ever need, should the slightest bump in the road hinder your quest."

"Go Serenity, write your letter and we'll make sure everything else is ready for our departure," Minako stated.

"You don't have to worry about a thing," Makoto added a bit more cheerily. "Just trust us. I think this is the reason why the goddess made us your protectors, after all. _Something _has to happen in order for you to need protectors. I for one am looking forward to this! I'll finally be able to kick some noble butt!"

Rei smirked as Ami put her head in her hands, shaking her head regretfully. "Well?" Rei asked sharply. "Are you going to get a move on or aren't you?"

Serenity went to do as she was bid, looking over her shoulder at her friends with a dazed, slightly suspicious look before turning around the bend and disappearing from view. Ann and Andrew were automatically surrounded by the four protectors, evil glints in the female's eyes as Ann and Alan sweat dropped and held up their hands in defense.

"Now hold it!" Andrew said as he tried to defend himself and his comrade. "There's a perfectly good explanation for all of this!"

"Oh really?" Minako asked, not sounding convinced.

"Good, because we'd like to hear it!" Rei said in a dangerous tone.

"Well, you see…"

Endymion lounged in his study, a dark menacing figure in the dimly lit room. A single candle was burning, and he seemed to be mesmerized by the flickering flame. On his face was a deep scowl. There was an uneven tick in his jaw and his hands were fisted despite his look of collected composure. The other four occupants in the room seemed hesitant to speak. None wanted the wrath of Endymion turned on their shoulders alone. The Prince's temper was rarely witnessed or released, but it did get the better of him once every four years.

Now was one of those times, and everyone in the palace knew to steer clear. The secret was out.

Of course, the outraged shouts from Endymion didn't help keep the contents of the will a secret for long.

"I still cannot believe my father would _do _this to me," Endymion ground out, his teeth never moving because of the pressure he added to his jaw. "Was he _mad?!" _Endymion slammed his fist on the table to the side of the right arm of the armchair he was seated upon, causing a few of his generals to jump. Nephrite's gaze merely flicked over to his Prince, and Kunzite refrained from even batting an eye. The four powerful men donned chairs similar to their Prince. They had been sitting like this for hours, none speaking, barely moving; they simply allowed their Prince to vent out his frustrations.

"Is this… _girl… _really going to be that bad?" He wanted to know.

He looked pathetic. His Generals noted this, and most vowed right then never to marry a woman if it caused this much stress and pain. Jadeite almost found this amusing. He enjoyed watching he highly esteemed Prince fall to his knees, however he enjoyed the thought of another woman entering the palace even better.

"If you don't want her my Prince, you can give her to me. I bet she'll be a _hellcat _in bed!" Jadeite rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Endymion merely glared. "As tempting as that sounds, I would rather you take Beryl off my hands, if you please."

Jadeite made a face, but was internally relieved his Prince didn't unleash all of his anger on his because of that remark. "I'm sorry my dear Prince, but not only does Beryl lack youthful beauty, she also lacks the fun of playing cat and mouse. She is too… easy… to win over." Jadeite grinned darkly and licked his lips. "I relish a challenge."

"You'll never get it," Zoicite murmured in a voice of all-honesty. "Women fall all over themselves if you even look their way. How can you say you relish challenge when you accept any new woman into you bed nightly?"

Jadeite pretended to look hurt. "You wound me!" He clutched at his chest dramatically. "I could never turn down a pretty young lady if she has fallen for my irresistible charms! I will simply have to have them all!"

"You sicken me," Kunzite muttered, his clear blue eyes looking at no one in particular. He had been drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair and now stopped. He leaned forward and turned to his Prince, exhaling deeply. "My Prince, all you need do is ask and we shall rid you of any… unfavorable guests," he murmured with a quiet undertone. "You need not let this trifle you any longer, my lord. You wish is my command."

Endymion glanced over at his number one general before a stormy expression passed over his eyes. "No. I wouldn't want another war to break loose. Besides, it is too early to take action as of yet. There is still time. I am not completely convinced this _girl _even exists. Beryl will have to come to terms and admit it for herself when the time arises. For now, I simply need to put up with her unattractive attempts at luring me into her bed."

"I'm surprised at you, my Prince," Nephrite finally voiced. "You are unwilling to take a woman into your bed, for once. If you were Jadeite, I would think you sick in the head."

"Hey!" Jadeite exclaimed, not liking the lick his comrade had just sent him.

Endymion snorted softly, half a smirk alighting his face. His generals relaxed and leaned back in their chairs. "It will not be but longer, my Prince," Zoicite said. "If she really is a real being, a _human _being, which would defie either all my logic, or all the rumors we've heard, then we will have something extraordinary on our hands to deal with. Until that time arises, I think we shouldn't worry ourselves, am I right my Prince? For, it may be nothing at all."

"She may not _live _at all," Jadeite added.

"But if she _does…" _Zoicite warned, an eyebrow lifted for his comrades to mettle over.

"If she does, she may know the where-abouts of Andrew and Ann," Endymion rumbled, his brows lowering as a deep hatred filled his face. His hands clenched the material of the chair he was on, gaining the attention of his other generals. Some looked worried. Endymion continued, "And… the rumors still may be true. She might have had them _killed." _

Nephrite clenched his jaw to prevent himself from commenting. He had a bond with Andrew just as much as the next man, but what the stars told him was a different story. His throat was tight as he gazed out the large window and to the glimmering stars in the sky. His brow furrowed slightly. Never before had their message been so chaotic. Never before had they two opposite things to say about the same woman, the same "She-beast."

_Love.__ Bondage. Joy. Friend._

Tied into, _Hate. Lies. Hurt. Betrayal. _

Nephrite was very worried indeed.


	3. Nothing Else To Do

__

All I am able to say without sounding defensive is: I'm extremely sorry for the very prolonged wait, and I do not own Sailor Moon.

****

Looks Can Be Deceiving

Ch. 3

__

Nothing else to do…

"Serenity, are you ready for our journey?" Ami asked delicately while placing a hand lightly on her friend's arm.

The young woman sat on a large granite rock, gazing into the calm section of the stream that never seemed to flow. Her expression was grave and oddly detached as she scrutinized every aspect of her face, as if to be sure she was really there. A slow scowl appeared over her brow as she glared at her new golden locks of hair, huffing before crossing her arms and pouting sullenly while turning away from her reflection completely.

"I don't understand what's so _wrong _about my hair color!" Serenity vented for about the thousandth time in fifteen minutes. "If I'm wearing a cloak and a hood it _should _obscure everything from view, shouldn't it?" She demanded heatedly.

Her fellow companions sighed. "We've already talked about this. You'll be able to take the cloak off in certain…areas," Minako started, for a lack of a better word.

Rei sent the girl a look. "Certain areas where there are _no _or _few _people," She amended, leaving no room for argument.

"But for villages and towns, we need to keep you as hidden as possible. We don't want unwanted attention, and Andrew for some reason seems to think it's important that the less people see of you or hear your name, the better," Minako finished.

"Which is why we'll call you 'Usagi' in public," Makoto added.

Serenity raised a single eyebrow. "Bunny? You're going to call me _'Bunny'?" _She asked skeptically.

Her friends sniggered. "Of course. You remind me of a little, white rabbit, always munching away happily on food," Rei attempted to say lightly, but ruined the effect when she smirked. "It's a shame you only eat sweets, never leaving room for any juicy vegetables," she added scornfully with a hidden barb.

Serenity clenched her fists while holder her breath, her face a mixed hue of various dark shades ranging from pink to purple. "Why, you…"

"Oh! Look at the time!" Minako cut in before a blown-out-of-proportion argument could ensue and delay their departure, "The suns busily trekking its way across the sky!"

Ami glanced out the cave's entrance and her face took on a business-like attitude. "Minako is right, you two. It's no time for your daily quarrel. We _must _be on our way!" Ami looked pointedly at Serenity. "Have you sent forth your letter?"

Serenity nodded. "I sent it last night, horseback. Andrew insisted it not be sent any other way."

The others nodded absentmindedly. "Well, it's time we started heading out then, don't you think?" Makoto asked with great spirit and energy, rising and stretching. "It's about time we got out and about, aside from roaming this hillside and occasional visits into town. I'm actually excited about where we'll be going and the new things we'll see."

Ami pursed her lips. "I'm a little worried, truth be told," she murmured hesitantly. "There are so many stories I've heard, and books I've read and studied…I don't think we're quite ready for all of this!"

"Oh, come on Ames," Rei said while rising with the others and walking to their saddled horses. "We've studied all of those books with you. We aren't _completely _ignorant."

Minako nodded, adding, "Besides, Ann and Andrew have been a great help with teaching us proper etiquette and drilling us again all last night and this morning."

Serenity grumbled while following. "Yeah, but that used to be for fun and games. Now we're supposed to know it and perform curtsies properly and _everything!" _The others cast her amusing glances, but refrained from commenting.

"Are you ladies all set?" Ann asked as she strode forward, a large smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

The others glanced at one another uneasily before nodding or affirming the question verbally.

"Good! Andrew and I are going to take you through the village, but you five will be on your own after that." Ann's gaze landed on Minako penetratingly. "You memorized the map? You know where you're going?"

Minako nodded firmly. "Yes, ma'am!"

Ann grinned. "Good. Rei, Makoto, you two have the provisions?" Both nodded. "And Ami? You and Serenity have the water skins?" She continued at their nod. "You need to fill them as often as possible. I don't want you getting dehydrated on the ride down. It's cooler here, so you won't be used to the heat or the temperatures. We're in the mountains, remember. Stay smart and stay strong. Try not to be _too _trusting. There are bandits and pick-pockets. Just…promise me you'll keep an eye out and be careful. I don't want anything happening…to _any _of you."

"Yes, Mother," Rei and Makoto mumbled in unison, sending small smirks in each other's direction.

Ann huffed. "I'm serious! You five have practically spent your entire lives here! There's a lot you're unaware of. Not everyone will be an eagerly helping friend."

"We understand," Minako stated, mounting up. "We have our bags and bed-rolls. We have water, provisions, and Andrew gave me the copy of his map, saying he could easily get another one elsewhere. Rei's a master at fires, so we won't freeze at night, and the girls and I can easily protect Serenity. You have nothing to worry about. Really."

Still looking dubious, Ann was further silenced when Andrew came over and spoke up. "They're big girls, Ann," he commented, barely containing his amusement in the situation. And to think, a few years earlier Ann had sworn to prove there was so "she-beast," or else when she found the monster she had sworn she would kill it. Now she was nearly to the point of tears, and didn't even bat an eye at the thought of returning to her beloved Endymion. Andrew had the strangest feeling that Alan had something to do with that, along with the people here who needed her help during the harsh winter that was a constant struggle every year.

Serenity must have been thinking about the cold, barren winter as well. "You two will try everything you can to help keep the people as well-fed as possible this winter, right?" She asked, worry as plain on her face as her nose.

Andrew smiled reassuringly. "These people won't starve just because you're gone, Serenity."

"They won't starve as long as Andrew and I are here," Ann amended, nodding curtly. "You needn't worry. Everything will be fine. I promise."

Serenity held her breath, and then smiled, releasing a rather large sigh of relief. "Thank you. Both of you. I'll try to write as soon as possible, but I'm not sure when that will be. Just know that we will be safe as well."

Andrew and Ann nodded, smiling kindly.

"We'd best be on our way," Rei said in an oddly strangled voice. She looked at Andrew pointedly. "You said it is not good to keep the Prince waiting for longer than is preventable."

Andrew nodded seriously.

"Very well, then." Minako looked over her two friend's heads from her mounted position and gasped. It seemed Ann and Andrew were not their only well-wishers goodbye.

"Serenity…" Ami whispered, gasping as she, too, saw multiple people with solemn expressions on their faces, stopping a little way away from the five mounted horses near the cave's entrance. They came from every tunnel in every direction Ami could see. _They all came to say goodbye, _she thought to herself in utter bewilderment, a vast amount of love and happiness spreading over her and the other four girls.

Serenity was close to tears when she saw them. She quickly gave Ann and Andrew a hug goodbye before scrambling up her own mount with a blurred gaze. Her head, throat, and heart ached. She never wanted to say goodbye.

"Thank you all for coming," Serenity said in what she hoped was a strong and even voice. "We greatly appreciate it. I know I, for one, will never forget your loving hearts and giving souls." Now the tears were in serious danger of falling. "I hope to see you all again, in the near future." Her eyes overflowed, spilling down the length of her pale cheeks. "Thank you all. I love you as my own family."

That said, Serenity quickly urged her mount forward, not wanting the people to see her tears or pain. Her friends followed suit, Andrew and Ann on foot. If they saw the tears in the people's eyes at Serenity's words, they didn't say anything about it. They simply moved forward into the sun, eyes forward, refusing to look back.

Serenity flipped her hood up over her head, shielding her face from view so the few villagers who knew of her wouldn't know she was leaving. She hazily noticed the other girls wearing cloaks much like hers, with their hoods kept back for the time being so it wouldn't hinder their view. Serenity was so carried away in her own thoughts that her moment of freedom out in the open air went completely unnoticed, along with the passage through the village until she felt her mount slowing to a stop. Surprised, Serenity cast a glance down in Andrew's direction as he held her horse's reigns.

"This is as far as Ann and I can go," he said softly as way of explanation. He was gazing up into her eyes with the most serious expression. "You know how to get a hold of us?"

Blinking in surprise, Serenity nodded her head.

"Good." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a parchment of some sort and handed it to her. "You'll understand what it is later. It's the best I could do…to…make it easier for you."

Tears once again welled up in Serenity's eyes. "Don't make me say goodbye to you again. I don't think I could manage."

Chuckling, Andrew shook his head. "I'll be seeing you again, Serenity, so there's no need to say goodbye."

A hopeful expression crossed her face. "And you? Ann? Will you come visit me if you can?"

An unreadable expression crossed Ann's features, her face one of strong concentration and thought. "I…don't know." She looked away, slightly abashed. "I _want _to see you again, Sere, please understand, but it…depends…on certain things."

Confused, but willing to accept her answer and overall decision, Serenity nodded her head. "I'll miss you. I'll miss everyone. Please try to keep everyone happy and hopeful while I'm away. Do you think you can manage that?"

Ann looked relieved, and nodded gratefully. "Of course. Anything for you, Serenity."

Serenity nodded, her eyes now gazing at what lie ahead. "Until we meet again, I suppose?"

Her friends nodded, and she smiled. Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami each said their own farewells of sorts before they all waved and continued on their way. They were headed on a journey to the unknown, hoping they would be ready for whatever came their way. Only time would tell.

"I want to be notified as soon as word reaches the palace. Understand?" Prince Endymion's voice was dangerously smooth, his eyes sparking with barely repressed anger.

His castle-hands nodded vigorously, not wishing to displease their Prince with the mood he was currently in. They had already had to clean and repair three rooms in the space of one day, and it was barely midmorning!

Four Generals stood at attention behind their monarch, trying desperately to conceal their snorts of laughter or looks of wry amusement. Their Prince marched back and fourth in front of his palace servants, scowling and looking intimidating without even trying. He was now glaring and the stone floor, a tightly compressed frown marring his features. No one moved, nor uttered a single syllable. Some were even afraid to breathe.

"If anyone suspicious comes to the palace gate claiming to be Serenity…" he barely choked out the word, suppressing a wince and the sudden need to inwardly cringe, "Allow her entrance, I suppose, but greet them with the royal guard. I don't want any mishaps while she's…here." He paused in his ranting, along with his incessant pacing, long enough to look every single one of his servants in the eye. _"If _she's here…" he muttered as an afterthought, though it was still loud enough for all to hear.

"I want to be notified if anything that might concern this 'Serenity' person appears at my doorstep. Understood?" He boomed, glaring threateningly, his bad humor doing nothing to calm those around him.

His servants bowed deeply, staying that way until Endymion released them. "You are all excused. Go about your usual chores, and interrupt me even if I'm sleeping! Now go back to work." He muttered, sitting down in a defeated manner while slumping in a rather large chair. The servants in the room dispersed almost immediately, leaving the Prince alone with his four Generals.

"Kunzite, you're dismissed. You have guard duty to attend to. Zoicite will release you in half a mark's time."

General Kunzite bowed and left.

"Me thinks the Prince is tired and aggravated," Jadeite stated, a small grin already having crept onto his face. "Especially after repeating himself during the length of his speech."

Endymion growled, but no longer held the effort to argue back. Jadeite was right. He was tired and aggravated and stressed and simply wanted it all to be over! He didn't want to marry, he never wanted to see or deal with the She-Beast, and he wanted Beryl gone before they ever met!

"Jadeite, Nephrite, I'm taking a nap. I didn't get an ounce of sleep last night, and I refuse to deal with Beryl today unless nothing can prevent it." He glanced at them meaningfully. "I want you both to guard my door so she doesn't disturb me."

Jadeite guffawed before breaking out into uncontrollable laughter. "What's wrong? You can no longer handle her, my Prince?"

Endymion's glare was deadly. "No, but I know if I _do _deal with her before I have some much-needed rest, I will strangle her fat little _neck!" _He burst out, mercy no longer shining in the depths of his eyes.

Jadeite gulped. "Point taken."

Nephrite lifted his lip in disgust at his comrade for picking at his Prince while Endymion was of no mind to fight back, and turned and bowed respectfully to his monarch. "It shall be done, Highness."

Endymion nodded, rising to his feet and inhaling a deep breath of what felt like a soon-to-be short-lived freedom. "Very well. Zoicite, you will be in command of the castle premises until Kunzite is called off-duty, in which you will take his place. Jadeite, I then want _you _in control of castle premises while Kunzite freshens up. Nephrite, my friend," Endymion's gaze turned almost pleading, "Don't leave my door unless someone I can trust takes your place to stand guard. If I find anything…_unpleasant _in my bed…heads _will _roll."

His friends winced, but knew it would be an empty threat as much as Endymion did. His guards would never allow that to happen. Jadeite, however, seemed to want to continue along that line of thought for a little while longer.

"Which…_head…_ would that be?" He asked in a voice that raised an octave or two while his face scrunched at a thought of indescribable pain.

Endymion's glare was menacing, and had an evil glint to it that left _much _to the imagination in the thought of different ways of torture. "For you, Jade, _both _heads…but I'll make sure to take my time about it and cut the head that's sitting on your shoulders off as a last resort. Sound like fun?"

Jadeite paled and found it horribly hard to swallow. "Oh. Immense fun, Your Highness," he barely managed. "Remind me to stay on your good side."

Nephrite sniffed. "Too late.

Serenity and the girls kept their mounts at a leisurely pace and dropped their guard as soon as they cleared all traces of the village. Serenity's four protectors allowed her to toss back her hood while they made their way down the short bit of mountain and what looked to be green hills beyond. There were few clouds in the deep blue sky, but the air was chilly, which had not been what they were expecting.

"I thought Andrew said it'd be warmer the farther we road down south!" Serenity complained through chattering teeth as she huddled into herself while on the saddle that she still wasn't quite used to.

Minako grumbled something that sounded like a jumbled 'me, too.'

Rei snorted, her teeth chattering as the cool wind continued to press her into the back of her saddle. Her body was shaking from the cold temperature, and her spirits weren't very high at the moment. "R-remind me to s-sk-skin him alive if I ever s-see him again." Her voice shook almost as badly as her body's shivers.

Ami's brow furrowed in concentration. "We grew up in a cave, and even though the weather was cold outside, the inside of the save was always perfectly warm. Even in the summer the cave's temperature would be cooler than the outside air, so if you ask me we have been rather spoiled, not truly able to accustom ourselves to the climate."

Minako grumbled. "He'd said it'd be warmer south. It _better _be warmer in the south."

Makoto snorted. She was just as chilled to the bone as the next rider, and the wind had a way of sweeping in through her clothes and her cloak that made the chill even less unbearable. "I don't know how much warmer the air could get in only three day's time," she mused darkly.

Minako cast her a look from over her shoulder, wincing as cold air seeped in through her cloak at the neck. "Maybe he galloped the entire way? Or the person who gave the distance did?"

The girls cast her withering glances, not sure if that was a good thing, or bad.

After a short amount of silence as their steeds trudged the remaining base of the mountain, Ami opened her mouth speculatively. "Maybe Andrew was thinking it was warm there during the Summer, and wasn't thinking of the time of year?"

Her fellow companions liked _that _thought even _less._

Endymion rose from his nap refreshed and ready for battle. It was a shame, really, that he couldn't go fight in a war on some land. It would give him a proper way to vent his steam, and a perfect excuse to high-tail it out of his Kingdom—away from Beryl, and away from the She-Beast Demon-Spawn. He shuddered. Just the thought of her caused a bone-cold shiver to rake his spine. If things did not turn out well, he would have his father to blame right along with the horrendously hideous Beryl.

Thinking up a quick excuse to keep Beryl at bay for as long as possible, Endymion opened the door leading from his chambers to the hall and bid Nephrite enter. The man did so silently and closed the door behind him.

"What is it you wish, my lord, Prince?"

Endymion walked briskly over to his armoire and pulled out a fresh tunic before briefly running a hand through his hair and turning to face his General. "I want a General's meeting in my study as promptly as you are able."

Nephrite gave a small bow. "Understood, my Prince. I will notify them."

Prince Endymion nodded, turning away as his mind traveled to other things. "You are dismissed, then, General."

Nephrite turned on his heal to do as he was bid.

The Prince's study was filled with his most trusted Generals faster than Endymion thought possible. Without another word, and after all had arrived, Endymion shut his study door after placing two guards on duty. Tension leaving slightly, Endymion allowed himself to relax and join his Generals who were already seated and looking at him expectantly.

Sighing, Endymion gave in to a look of misery, his gaze roaming over the faces he had come to respect and trust. "Any news?" His voice was almost a sound of defeat.

Zoicite was the one to speak up. "No, my Prince." The look on his face told those in the room he wished there were.

Endymion sighed, which turned into a part groan, part growl. "I hate this! Who does that _bitch _think she is to do this to me! To put me through this! My own _father _is making my life a living _Hell! _He didn't know me! The written words on his will are proof enough of that! If my _mother _were still alive…"

"But she isn't, my lord," Zoicite said softly, delicately. "We have to make due with what we have. The board has been set before us. It is our move."

"What is it you'll have us do, Majesty?" Nephrite asked, eyes glittering, but his look sincere. All knew Nephrite—along with the rest of the generals—would gladly follow any order their Prince gave them.

Jadeite grumbled under his breath. "I _wish _he'd stop talking in ways of strategy. Every word that comes from Zoi's mouth has to do with that _dumb game."_

" 'That dumb game' as you call it, has indirectly won us countless wars, I'll have you mind." Zoicite's brow was beginning to tick as his eyes closed to suppress his growing anger. Chess was a highly skilled past-time that few appreciated the way they should. He would not let a man who held little skill in the strategy of the game dismiss it so quickly.

Kunzite cut in before a raging battle broke out and Jadeite would be subjected all too familiarly with Endymion's wrath. "General Zoicite is correct, my Prince. It is time we moved onward and made a move of our own. I prefer not to stand around waiting for something ill to happen if I can prevent it."

Jadeite blew his top at that last comment. "Prevent it! _Who _could have prevented _this! _If Endymion marries Beryl there is no _way _the crown will stay stable! It's wobbling like a toddler's first spin at a top, as it is! One gust of wind—one mishap—and everything we've worked for and tried to prevent will come tumbling down around us!" Huffing, realizing he blew his temper for one time in his life, Jadeite flushed and sat down, feeling four pairs of penetrating eyes burn into his skin. Jadeite, not to be outdone, added scornfully, "If you ask me, this _Serenity _business with the Beast from _Hell _will be a monsoon compared to that little gust of wind I was speaking of."

Kunzite lifted his silver brows in a mild show of surprise and disdain while Jadeite refused to look any of them in the eye, opting instead to pick at his breeches while glaring down at a loose thread.

"You forget," Kunzite added, addressing all present. "Even if the Beast comes here, we have all agreed the Prince marrying Beryl is out of the question."

Endymion winced.

"Perhaps the monster for a girl will attack Beryl, thus killing her and taking at least one problem away from our already overfilled plates?" Zoicite asked lightly.

Jadeite snorted before smirking. "I'd like to see that, actually."

Nephrite rubbed his chin between two fingers, appearing to be deep in thought. "That's not too shabby of an idea. Then _we _could kill the Demon Spawn, for that's what she is, is it not? We could tell the people of the 'tragic accident' and spread word that killing is a violent offense, therefore forcing His Highness into giving her the death sentence."

Zoicite's brows were well up into his hairline by the end of the speech. Jadeite was stunned. Why hadn't _he _thought of that? Endymion looked thoughtful and hopeful at first, before a dark scowl appeared and all could tell he dismissed the idea.

"If…_Serenity…_" He had a hard time forcing her name from the depths of his throat, "is truly alive and…_human…_it wouldn't be right to force her to kill and be killed in return. No matter how…_deformed _she—"

Jadeite snorted. "Who said anything about _forcing _her?" He demanded, but was silenced by a look from Nephrite, promising pain if he interrupted his Prince again.

Endymion shook his head. "No. I'm afraid we're going to have to be still and wait for news…or _company…_to come knocking on our door." He looked at his men. "My apologies for making you hold out a while longer."

Heads bowed as one. "Your wish is our command."

After passing through two other small villages and more open land, the girls were sore, but finally warm as the sun rose higher and stayed longer in the sky. Now the sun was dipping down closer to the horizon. Night would be upon them in about a candle mark's time, and they had stopped five times to rest, stretch sore legs, eat, drink, and relieve themselves. Tempers had been high and mightily rising throughout the day, but so far their had only been verbal casualties, despite the promise of strangling or mutating one another.

"We'll have to stop, soon," Minako advised, eyes scanning the horizon and the slowly dipping sun.

Her companions nodded in agreement.

"We should wait until we find water, first," Ami countered softly. "Are we near a water source judging from the map?" Everyone turned to Minako as she unrolled the map once again, a feat she had down perfectly after the tenth time, which she _now _had down to an art since she had performed the task countless other times.

"If I've been keeping the pace we're traveling at in scale with the map, we should travel slightly due west and _should _be able to meet with the river before sunset."

Rei nodded. "Good. We'll be able to make camp and get a fire going before it's dark." She cast Minako a warning glare. "Your guesswork had better be _accurate, _though! If we don't find the river before nightfall, I'll gut you!"

Makoto sighed, grinning wryly while shaking her head. That had been the ninty-eighth verbal casualty of the day, sixty-one of them having come from Rei's very own lips. Usagi, naturally, came in second, most of her verbal threats thrown in Rei's direction. Minako came in third, after her patience wore thin and her anger toward the map increased, and Makoto was close fourth. Ami, however, surprised her and actually had a few painful ideas of her own when arguing had been at a maximum. Makoto snorted and shook her head once again in wry humor. She hadn't thought the elemental attributes of water could be so dangerous. Ami sure had enlightened her!

Turning their mounts slightly toward the right, the five girls continued on their way south-west. They were in hill country, having left the mountain lands behind them. When they came upon the river the sun had nearly set, much to Rei's annoyance. The first thing she set about doing was to build a fire before all daylight fled. Once the fire was largely billowing, no longer in danger of flickering out, she left in a peeved temper to search for extra firewood while the others set up camp. Makoto instantly took command of the flames and created a scrumptious stew that settled even the sharpest nerves. By the time all were fed a hushed calm settled over the group, all feeling the effects of the day in their weary bodies and tired souls.

"I'm out," Makoto mumbled sleepily, standing from her squatted place before the fire to stretch and yawn.

Ami stood, giving a small yawn of her own while nodding drowsily. "I couldn't agree more."

The others stood as well, all relieved at the prospect of sleep and wishing it upon them with every fiber of their being. It took them a moment to realize the huddled form by the fire was an already asleep Serenity. They debated for a moment whether to leave her by the heated glow of the fire, to wake her up and have her get into her bedroll, or to simply lift her lithe form and deposit her in bed while hoping she wouldn't wake up. After much deliberation Makoto groaned outright, hefted her charge into her already aching arms, and tried to carry her as gently as possible to the bedroll, which wasn't too terribly far away, muttering under her breath the entire way. When the silver-haired girl was taken care of, Makoto stood, rubbing her sore and tired back. Her look of slight scathing and pain turned into a calm, serene smile as she watched Serenity hum lightly before curling up more tightly than before, a silver halo adorning her head as her face held an ethereal amount of peace displayed across her features.

"Goodnight," came the sleepy and throaty reply from Rei who was already in her bedroll, mind edging steadily closer to the dream world.

Her words drew Makoto out of her admiring state, and she hopped into her own bedroll, stretching and wriggling to her body's content. "G'night," she murmured, her words barely understandable. She hadn't realized her comrades were already fast asleep, her words falling on deaf ears.

She also hadn't realized the band of men who had been watching them well after nightfall after locating their camp from the smoke of the girls' fire. Nor did any of the girls wake up when their wrists and ankles were bound with rope a few candle marks after they retired…


End file.
